


Comedic LeafZ x HHH Album

by Anonymous



Category: My Teammates are All Crazy!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Han Leng/Ye Hong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: My Works Made Anon





	1. Chapter 1

C60. Here you are, right beside me.

Everybody knows that the sitting arrangement is as follows:

_________________  
Jing Yu | Qin Fei

Ye Zi | ??? 

But do you know who that (???) is?

Ye Hong is blank-faced: “Why…… are you beside me?”

Han Leng makes a (>.<) face that’s definitely not suitable on the face of someone their age. Subsequently, he proves again why he’s a disgrace to the number 21: “Xiao Jie is sparkling too brightly… _Watashi no kokoro_ can’t handle it.”

And he puts a hand to his chest, taking a deep breath.

Ye Hong: (≖_≖)

You see, the original seating position was supposed to be like this:

_______________________ _______________________  
Jing Yu | Qin Fei Fang Luofan | Xiao Yun

Ye Zi | Forever Alone Luo Yiming | Han Leng 

But ultimately, Han Leng couldn’t handle the force of Xiao Jie’s beauty which should only be admired from afar and decided to skip seats to squeeze in beside Ye Hong.

Which is plain unreasonable.

Because no matter how you look at it, Ye Zi’s maturity clearly been deemed by Fang Luofan to be above Luo Yiming and Han Leng! That’s why he’s not strapped down in the baby chairs opposite Fang Luofan and Xiao Yun aka. _“The Parents_ ~” That’s why Ye Hong’s supposed to get a clear view of his favourite gossip topic without any untimely interruptions (Those _brats_ )!

Now, Han Legs, why are _you_ ruining his fun by coming here?!

Jing Yu seems none the wiser to Ye Hong’s corrupted intentions: “Han Ge, what do you think of the tournament bracket?”

Qin Fei: “Old Han, watch your legs.”

\--which is close to pressing between Qin Fei’s, because the two big men insisted on squeezing into said seats despite limited leg room for some reason.

(Unbeknownst to Ye Zi, a silent telepathic message was exchanged between said two big men when Han Leng made to move in. They wordlessly settle into their seats with the camaraderie of two veterans who have fought a war together, agreeing to prevent each other from having their legs knock into the seat partners beside them.)

Ye Hong: “Little Goldfish, have you ever flown on a plane before~?”

Jing Yu’s startled by the question but successfully distracted: “Well, I……”

Qin Fei & Han Leng: _Umu_.

They’ve safeguarded the comfort and happiness of their love interests. That’s all in a day’s work for them.

C60-2 : My Love Interest is more interested in Gossip than me

Han Leng waits approximately twenty-five minutes before he realizes his plan has failed and Ye Zi is not leaning towards him.

Cracking his eyes open, he spots Ye Zi sitting up right, fully awake with a grave face and staring intently at the sleeping Goldfish & Capt’n opposite them. On top of that, there’s even that suicidal device he’s holding in his hand, recording every inch and second of the two men’s heads bobbing towards each other with each movement of the plane.

The colour drains out of Han Leng’s face.

Suddenly, the man finds himself facing a grave decision: Should he:

  1. A) Act innocent and let his love interest meet his possible demise in the future?



or

  1. B) Play the mighty hero and interfere! But make his gossipmonger love interest possibly lose all interest in him…



With Qin Fei’s particular but non-lethal brand of **“DEATH”** , the answer is clear. Of course, he should still try to save Ye Zi while still earning his affection points! And how convenient! The solution presents itself right before his eyes.

Han Leng closes his eyes back shut and drops his head on Ye Hong’s shoulder as though it’s by accident.

Pay attention to me and turn off that phone, pay attention to me and turn off that phone……

Feeling Ye Hong turn his head towards him, he internally whoops because that certainly feels like an achievement! And then…… And then, there’s no “and then”.

Han Leng (=u=)’s the rest of the time, because Ye Hong continues to keep his elbows upright, bent at the perfect angle to film the pair.

_Sobs_.

There’s no love there to be lost from the beginning! He should have just gone with Option B and secured Love Interest’s Admiration!

The extra of the extra:

(Ye Hong remains staring at this handsome, sleeping creature beside him with a dead-eyed look as his phone continues recording.

That’s because while his phone’s recording the sight of Little Goldfish x Captain, he’s also busy recording Han Leng with his _kokoro no camera_.

If the stewardess nearly drops her tray when she sees how much of a creeper Ye Hong looks staring down at Han Leng, that’s okay. Nobody from PG has discovered it yet.)

(Qin Fei knows.)

C60-3 : Just your nipples are enough.

“What’s with this picture?” Ye Hong deadpans as he looks down at Luo Yiming’s phone.

It’s a memento picture for PG’s first photoshoot (and mostly for the heck of it)! While Jing Yu is still “held under custody” by the Camera Guy (that useless, despicable guy intentionally making his face look _SQUARE_!), Luo Yiming takes advantage of the time to snap selfies everywhere with the set.

In this particular “group” photo, the top half of Luo Yiming’s face can be seen while one of his fingers blocks off a corner of the screen. Taken from a high angle, Ye Hong can see himself crowding into Luo Yiming’s space to flash an extremely elegant smile and a peace sign, whereas Little Goldfish is curiously looking up from afar where he’s seated at them. Qin Fei’s still hunched over with Jing Yu’s jacket over him in the back, dead to the world. Fang Luofan’s in the midst of discussing with a very busy-looking Xiao Yun who discretely flashed an ambiguous downward peace sign next to her skirt. Then, there is Han Leng, who’d thrown his arms around both of them and posed together with them, but still……

Han Leng asks, betrayed: “Where is my face?”

Luo Yiming laughs: “Yo, Bro! Your nipples are so big they take over the screen!”

Ye Hong sniggers: “Is the camera angle high enough for you now?”

Han Leng: “These are pecs, not nipples! Get it right! Yiming, I demand a retake.”

Ye Hong shrugs while Luo Yiming cackles and skips out of his reach with his phone in hand, singing an obnoxious: “No way~~~!”

Han Leng: “Get back here!”

“Honestly,” Ye Hong tuts, because all these immature little brats are giving the Camera Guy and staff a bad image of PG, “Your nipples are what everyone sees at eye level normally. Just your nipples should be enough.”

Han Leng’s hands fly to his nipples, scandalized: “Where have you been looking all along?!”


	2. Chapter 2

C61: Not cute.

It was a bit funny how Ye Zi kept his complex over his “slightly squarish” face. And though Captain often breaks out those slightly mean jokes amongst them, Han Leng opens his eyes, feeling a little worried at 10pm in the night.

Afterall, this is Ye Zi – the most sensitive of them all.

What if he really thinks they’ll replace him because Amm turns out to be better-looking than him in reality?

The memory of Ye Zi’s devastated face when they announced results of the final round last season keeps surfacing in his mind.

To Goldfish, though Ye Zi being easily demoralized might be a common thing, the truth is, that bad habit of his hasn’t always been so serious – not before the last season where they were completely and utterly thrashed, at least.

Therefore, grabbing the deck of cards in his luggage, Han Leng heads over and knocks on the Mid-Laner’s door.

“Ye Zi?”

After several moments of silence, he frowns. Is he out?

A tentative turn of the hotel room’s doorknob proves that to be untrue.

Han Leng scrunches his brows lightly.

This isn’t PG’s clubroom. Doesn’t he know how dangerous that is?

_“—willdefinitelybeathim-Iwilldefinitelybeathim-Iwilldefinitelybeathim—”_

The mantra comes into Han Leng’s ears.

Han Leng: (￣◡￣) “……Ye Zi?”

Ye Hong, who’s seated with his chin on the back of his interlaced fingers on the corner of his bed, back turned to the door: “I will definitely beat him, I will definitely beat him, I will definitely beat him—”

“—Beat him! And show him what it means to be a Mid-Laner!!!”

PG’s Mid-Laner roars, all fired up.

Han Leng closes the door.

Let him try again. He must have opened the door wrong.

Rapping twice on the door, Han Leng opens the door again: “Ye Zi?”

Ye Zi, who has risen up and placed one leg on the top of his bed: _“--HAHAHAHAHA!”_

Han Leng closes the door again.

( ・ˍ・) So ~~not~~ cute.

C61-2: Goldfish!

Luo Yiming’s reaction when he hears Ye Hong shout “Goldfish”:

The door slams open. Luo Yiming, a good child who was in the midst of his nightly toothbrushing: “ _WUWUWUWUWUWUWUWU!_ ”  
(❖ Translation: Ye Zi, are you out of your mind?!)

\--Until he sees what they’re doing.

Qin Fei’s reaction upon hearing Luo Yiming shout “Goldfish”:

Slams the door open first. Think about the damages later. Freeze upon seeing the game they’re playing.

Hoot-hoot.

Goldfish’s reaction upon hearing “Goldfish” in the middle of the night:

Jing Yu rubs his eyes sleepily as he pads over, all soft and sleep-muddled. He raises his hand and knocks gently on Ye Hong’s door.

Qin Fei opens the door.

Goldfish: “……”

Qin Fei: “……”

Why…… does it feel like he was just caught red-handed in a tryst he’s not having?

Thankfully, he’s quickly saved by those three musketeers. Han Leng screams around the ties around his mouth, legs kicking as Luo Yiming cackles deviously and Ye Hong holds him down with a cruel grin, ready to give the “Goldfish” winner his prize – A little tickle up the sides.

Jing Yu: “……”

Qin Fei opens the door to him: “Coming in?”

Jing Yu: =_= But— “…… _En_.”

Fang Luofan at 2am in the morning, who’s stayed his hand throughout because it’s _morning_ and Qin Fei’s over in the next room: ……Those boys, they’re dead tomorrow.


End file.
